


It was never met to end like this...

by Hannah_MCYT (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions Suicide, Tommy needs a hug, idk how to tag, wilbee :), wilbur and techno are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hannah_MCYT
Summary: Wilbur was murdered, Techno committed suicide to see Wilbur again and because he couldn't take it, Tommy is on medication and therapy, dadza being dadza.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so it might be bad ;w;

Phil sat down as he looked at the graves of his dead sons, Wilbur was dead to a murder and his killer was never found, Techno couldn’t handle Wiblur being gone and killed himself to see Wilbur again. Tommy, Philza’s youngest son, is still alive but went to therapy to cope with his pain and the loss of his brothers, he also has sensory issues when he has a mental breakdown and is on medication.

‘Hey boys..’, ‘I hope you’re doing well.’ Philza said sadly, ‘Tommy hasn’t been doing good either. At least he’s going to therapy to help his suffering.’, ‘it sucks having you guys gone, you both were the hearts of the family and it all had to end..’ Phil had been on edge since their passing but he knew they were there and listening to him. ‘It was never met to end like this… we were gonna live on forever, all four of us. Now there's only two…’ 

Phil heard footsteps behind and turned around to see Tommy coming up to see him and his brothers.

‘Hey dad..’ Tommy said quietly  
‘How was the session?..’  
‘Good, still on the medication..’ Tommy answered  
Phil sighed ‘As long as it helps you cope through this and I'm here with you we’ll be okay.’  
They hug each other for a while and Tommy starts another mental breakdown.  
Phil always had a bag of things on him for Tommy if he had a breakdown to help calm him down and ground him back to earth

‘I-i just want techno and wilbur b-back..’ Tommy stuttered  
‘I know Tommy, I know..’  
Phil did some sensory exercises with Tommy to help ground him and calm him down  
‘You wanna say something to your brothers?’ Philza asks  
‘Sure..’  
‘Techno.. Wilbee.. I just want you both back…’, ‘I’ve missed you both so much and thinking about the good memories just hurt..’ Phil could see Tommy trying not to cry.

They say their goodbyes and go home to start a new day.


	2. Tommy's therapy session and nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's therapist is an asshole and some drama might be string up. :)

Phil drops Tommy off at his therapy session, he’s been going for 2 years after the deaths of his brothers Technoblade and Wilbur Soot.

Tommy always lied that his therapy sessions went well, his therapist did nothing to help him. She never wrote down any key points, always forgot what he said last session, just put him on medication and be ‘done’ with his session. 

‘Bye dad!’  
‘Cya in an hour, son!’   
Tommy walks in and goes straight to his room and sits down.  
This time his therapist dropped having him and quit just because of him. Tommy always knew that his therapist didn’t like him but never knew why.

*an hour later*  
‘Screw this I’m leaving, my session’s up anyway..’ Tommy said  
Tommy walks out and goes back home.

The blonde boy opens the door and walks in  
‘How was the session?’  
‘There wasn’t even a session, the therapist didn’t even show up. HECK. They never even came in!’ Tommy screamed  
‘You’re joking- right?’ Dadza asks  
‘I’m not joking.’

(i’m struggling to think of things so i’ll just do a big skip to the next night)

*the next night*

Phil is already asleep and Tommy staying up watching a show he used to love as a child.  
He looks over at the clock.  
4:54am  
‘Another all nighter I guess..’ Tommy said quietly  
But 2 seconds later he falls asleep on the sofa.

Tommy wakes up in a room he doesn’t recognise.  
The room is white  
He is white  
Everything is white.  
Tommy had nightmares about the same thing but never this bad.  
‘hElLo t0mM£’  
‘N-no’ ‘WHO ARE YOU?!’ he screams.  
‘I’m Amy’, ‘The keeper of white.’, ‘The keeper of peoples fears.’  
‘A holder of bad events some have said.’  
‘But what the f*ck do you want from me?’ Tommy asks  
‘I’m just here to show you a few things…’

Tommy falls down a hole not able to hear what he was going to be shown.  
He was going to be shown his brothers deaths but Amy was got gonna say it for the fear factor.

*flash to Wilbur's death*  
‘Oh hey Tubbo! You need something?’ Wilbur asks  
Tubbo is silent and kills Wilbur right then and there.   
*a pan to Tubbo’s eyes*  
His eyes white.  
No colo(u)r.  
No pupil.  
Just white.  
Tommy, shocked that his best friend killed his brother, not seeing that his eyes were white.

*after Wilburs funeral and to Techno’s pov*  
A knife.  
1 white eye.  
Alone in his room.  
Techno screams as he proceeds to stab himself 3 times, barely able to do the last stab as he falls to the floor covering the ground in his blood.  
The white eye fades after he's gone.

Tommy wakes up screaming and tears running down his face.  
Philza was just at his sons door to see if he was up before he woke up screaming.

‘Tommy?!’

*insert epic cliffhanger UwU*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol get a cliffhanger


	3. update

hey guys!

Sorry for not updating the story, I've just been having writers block and I'm unsure where to take it next.   
Plus i'm thankful for all the hits and kudos-es. I'll try and write the next chapter soon or start it over.  
  
Cya! 

**Author's Note:**

> part 2?


End file.
